Future Trunks
Future Trunks (未来のトランクス) is the son of Vegeta and Bulma '''from an alternate timeline in the future where his time was terrorized by Future Androids 17 and 18 before he defeated them and later Goku Black before he was defeated by Trunks and Goku. Though he is well-mannered towards his friends and family, when in battle he is a very serious and gifted swordsman and fighter. Future Trunks is currently facing Shido Black the son of Goku Black also known as Zamasu and an alternate counterpart of Shido Itsuka. Future Trunks is also the leader of the Time-Patrollers and is the assistant to Chronoa the Supreme Kai of Time. Future Trunks is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball Absalon. Personality Future Trunks, having never met his father, nor grown up under his influence, combined with the fact that he grew up in an apocalyptic world, is very cautious, broody, and serious (such as when he begged Vegeta not to challenge the Androids without Goku being present or when he did not want Vegeta to trust Paragus), unlike his main timeline counterpart, who had a personality very similar to his father's. Due to living in such harsh times and trying to find any means necessary to destroy the androids, Trunks lacks the arrogance and pride of Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta and uses methods unbecoming of a traditional Saiyan warrior. Examples include suggesting that Goku eat a Senzu Bean during his fight against Perfect Cell and attempting to destroy present Androids 17 and 18 before they could be activated. This contrasts his present day counterpart, who arrogantly stated he intended to fight Goten with one hand on one occasion. Future Trunks clearly fears the Androids, panicking at the introduction of Android 16. He also appears to be afflicted with a degree of post-traumatic stress as a result of the struggles he faced in his apocalyptic nightmarish world. Nevertheless, Future Trunks is depicted as incredibly respectful to everyone, especially his mother Future Bulma and his master Future Gohan. When he finally meets Vegeta in the past, Future Trunks is seen to be constantly trying to impress him. This is often mixed with disgust and horror towards his father's uncaring attitude towards those around him, especially when Vegeta refused to save Bulma and baby Trunks when Dr. Gero blows up theircapsule airplane, forcing Future Trunks to save his present counterpart and mother. Unlike his father or alternate timeline self, Future Trunks is often shown to be very polite and well-mannered. This is clearly shown in the original version through his speech, as he is often heard using the polite form of Japanese phrases when addressing his allies. However Future Trunks does have some qualities typical of Saiyans, especially before he went into the past. Before jumping into the past Future Trunks had little interest in his mother's invention, believing it to be unnecessary and not entirely believing that Goku was the caliber of warrior that was needed to defeat the androids, but after he got thrashed good and hard by the androids from his timeline after becoming a Super Saiyan he finally decided that he was ready to give her idea a try. After Black appeared on Earth, brought humanity to the brink of extinction, killed his mother, and almost Future Mai. Trunks' post-traumatic stress began to resurface, when he mistook Goku for Black, and attacked him without thinking, and only stopped after noticing Bulma, realizing he had arrived in the past, and when he was flying to Gohan's house, Trunks began to have visions of his destroyed future instead of the peaceful present timeline. Despite achieving his goal of returning to the past, and seeing all of his friends alive and well, Trunks still couldn't let go of the traumatic events he'd been through, and always had a saddened and uncomfortable look on his face. Only when he met Gohan and his family, Trunks was finally able to lighten up and start enjoying himself in the past. After defeating Goku Black with Goku, Future Trunks became a calm, level-headed and kind individual but became even more serious and stern when facing against Shido Black and Danzo. When once again travelling to the past to help the Z Fighters fight against the Absalon army, Future Trunks forms a friendship with Shido Itsuka the youngest son of Goku and the present counterpart of Shido Black. Powers and Abilities While not as powerful as Goku, Vegeta and Shido, Future Trunks is one of the most powerful members of the Z Fighters, being roughly on pars with Gohan who has now became the protector of Earth. As an experience Saiyan, Future Trunks was able to easily defeat his present counterpart Trunks with only his Super Saiyan 3 form. He is also currently the fourth strongest Saiyan and the third strongest of all Saiyan hyrbids, second only to Gohan and Shido. His power level in this form is about 120,000,000,000,000. Techniques * '''Flight – The ability to fly using ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense – Trunks can sense life energy. * Burning Attack – The first technique used by Future Trunks in the anime or manga and is his signature technique. Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. * Buster Cannon – An attack named in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series and first used in the History of Trunks special. It is an energy wave from both hands. Trunks uses this technique in his timeline in an attempt to destroy Android 17 and Android 18 together but it fails. * Burning Storm – A continuous ki wave form of Buster Cannon named in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series. Trunks used it after Buster Cannon failed, with the same effect. * Shining Sword Attack – A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. * Lightning Sword Slash – Future Trunks swings his sword rapidly, sending waves of energy blades that hit the opponent. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Lightning Sword Slash is the name of the Shining Sword Attack he used in his base form to attack Android 14 in''Super Android 13!. * '''Rapid Sword Stream' – Trunks slashes the opponent multiple times with his sword in rapid motions. Named in Ultimate Tenkaichi. It is called Stylish Buster in Super Dragon Ball Z, where it is also used byUltimate Gohan. * God Breaker – A yellow energy wave technique named in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. Trunks used it to kill King Cold. * Super Buster Cannon – The attack Future Trunks uses against Vegeta to stop him from helping Cell absorbing Android 18. Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. Vegeta ignored the attack because he assumed Trunks would not be able to carry it out and acknowledged it too late. * Burning Breaker – A rush attack used by Future Trunks in his 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form to attack Semi-Perfect Cell. Named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Blazing Rush – A rush attack that Future Trunks uses against Perfect Cell. Future Trunks attacks the opponent and kicks them up in the air, then he appears behind them and knocks them down to the ground with a double axe-handle punch. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. * Masenko – Future Trunks is shown using the Combined Masenko with Gohan against Broly in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan but it had no effect, apart from destroying the stone tower Broly was standing on. It is stated in Future Gohan's data file in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 that he taught Trunks the Masenko. Trunks has the Masenko as one of his Super Attacks in all of his forms in Raging Blast, but he uses this only in his Base (Sword) form in Shin Budokai - Another Road. He also uses this technique against Goku Black in Dragon Ball Super and later Shido Black. * Heat Dome Attack – The final attack Trunks uses in the series, and most likely his ultimate attack. He uses it to finish Imperfect Cell in his timeline once and for all. Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents (such as Cell, who suffered this fate while charging a Kamehameha). * Galick Gun '''- One of his father Vegeta's attacks, it was used by Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Anger form while fighting with Goku Black and later Shido Black. * '''Final Hope Slash – The final slash attack of the Sword of Hope. This immensely powerful technique is able to cut straight through Fusion Zamasu's body. This is Future Trunks's ultimate attack. Transformations Super Saiyan Future Trunks transforms for the first time after seeing his mentor Future Gohan killed at the hands of the androids in his timeline. The energy involved in the transformation causes Future Trunks' hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. His facial expression is sharpened, and the color of his eyes turns a bright emerald green. When in this state Trunks' power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always maintains his sincere, serious demeanor. In this form, Future Trunks was able to easily handle Trunks in his Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 6,000,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks obtained this form, upon seeing Future Kibito's death and Future Supreme Kai's torture. Future Trunks displays mastery of the form, being able to power up so much that he could match a Super Saiyan 3. In this form, Future Trunks was able to help Gohan defeat Kosho. His power level in this form is about 36,000,000,000,000,000. Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks obtained this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Not wanting to settle to his limits as a Super Saiyan 2, Future Trunks displays mastery of the form, with him in the manga being able to power up so much that his strength matches Super Saiyan 3 Shido's, as noted by Vegeta. Future Trunks as a Strengthen Super Saiyan 2 form is much stronger than his Super Saiyan 3 form. In this form, Future Trunks is comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan 3 form, which led to Shido transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue to defeat him. His power level in this form is about 503,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks obtained this form in the Future after helping Goku and Vegeta defeat Goku Black and Zamasu. Future Trunks power as a Super Saiyan 3 surpasses that of a regular Super Saiyan 3 and is almost on par with a regular Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Future Trunks easily defeated Trunks as a Super Saiyan 3. His power level in this form is about 180,000,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 4 Future Trunks achieved this form, when mastering the Golden Ape transformation in the Future. Future Trunks appearance as a Super Saiyan 4 is different from Goku, Shido and Vegeta's appearance as a Super Saiyan 4 as his fur is reddish-purple and his retains his hair colour. In this form, Future Trunks fight on equal terms with Shido Black alongside Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 4 form. His power level in this form is about 1,080,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks achieved this form, when fighting against Goku Black and Zamasu. In this state, Future Trunks gains a much more bulky appearance during his transformation but at the completion of this state his muscles shrink back to normal size (his footsteps crack the ground below him), his hair grows longer and much more spikier (similar to the Super Saiyan Second Grade form), he has a double gold and blue aura with lightning, and his eye glow as his irises and pupils are no longer visible. Once fully adjusting to this power, Future Trunks' eyes return to normal and resemble the eyes of Super Saiyan Blue instead of the standard Super Saiyan forms green. In this form, Trunks was able to hold his own against Shido Black in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Future Trunks as a Super Saiyan Rage is even more powerful than Shido in his Super Saiyan Rage form. His power level in this form is about 15,120,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Future Trunks achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Rage form and also gaining godly Ki. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. Future Trunks is also much more stronger than his Super Saiyan Rage form. His power level in this form is about 90,720,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue 2 Future Trunks achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Blue form. Future Trunk's appearance resembles the regular Super Saiyan 2 form, but with blue hair and tail and has God ki. The Ki multiplication of this form is 2x that of the regular Super Saiyan Blue form, but due to the immense power one would attain this is more than enough. In this form, Future Trunks can hold his own against Shido Black in his Super Saiyan Rose 2 form. His power level in this form is about 181,440,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rage 4 Trunks achieved this form, when mastering and merging his Super Saiyan 4 form with his Super form. In this form, Trunks appearance is the same as his regular Super Saiyan 4 form, but his hair grows larger and spikier and he has a god-like fiery aura surrounding him similar to that of a Super Saiyan God. In this form, Future Trunks was able to fight equally with Shido Black in his Super Saiyan Rose form alongside Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. Shido stated that Trunks in his Ultimate form surpasses Beerus. His power level in this form is about 500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God Trunks achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Rage 4 and performing the ritual with Shido and Gohan. Future Trunks achieved one of the most powerful super saiyan transformations which is the Super Saiyan God the legend of legends among the Saiyan race. Super Saiyan God is the full-powered and perfected state of the Saiyan God transformation, having far greater power than that of the Super Saiyan Blue form. This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. In this form, Future Trunks can hold his own against Gohan in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 750,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Future Trunks achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan God transformation. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God', 'True Super Saiyan God', 'Ultimate Saiyan God' and 'Perfect Super Saiyan 5', is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God 4, False Super Saiyan 5 and Grand Ultimate Super Saiyan God forms, thus achieving 'Super God Ki'. In this form, Future Trunks can overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 3,750,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Future Trunks and Shido - Future Trunks shares a great friendship with Shido and acts like a mentor to him. At first, Future Trunks mistakes Shido as Shido Black, but soon realizes that he is good. They soon began to warm up to each other and became close friends as Future Trunks gives Shido some good advice. Future Trunks and Tohka - Future Trunks shares a close bond with Tohka, acting like a older-brother figure similar to that of Trunks and Yoshino. Future Trunks and Trunks - Future Trunks shares a good relationship with Trunks as they often help each other in combat. Future Trunks and Goten - Future Trunks acts like an older brother figure and mentor to Goten as they often aid each other in combat. Future Trunks and Shido Black '''- Shido Black holds a great deal of hatred towards Future Trunks as he blamed him for his adoptive family's death and wants to kill him for defeating his father Goku Black along with Goku. Future Trunks views Shido Black as his greatest enemy. Shido Black originally shared a close friendship with Future Trunks, but later became his arch-enemy. '''Future Trunks and Chronoa - Future Trunks appears to have a friendly relationship with Chronoa the Supreme Kai of Time as he willingly follows her orders. Also, Chronoa acts very laid-back towards him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Humans